


How it started, and how it ends

by Noah_Iggy01



Category: Doctor Who, Fandomstuck - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Other fandoms - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Doctor Who/Homestuck Matesprites, Fandomstuck, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hetalia/Homestuck pale, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sherlock - Freeform, many fandoms, other tags, supernatural black, ugh writing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Iggy01/pseuds/Noah_Iggy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start out as Homestuck, you explore around you. Make new friends and try to fight off your kismesis, Supernatural. You're morail, Hetalia, will be by your side to help you. Or at least try to help anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started, and how it ends

**== >Be Homestuck**

_G0g d4mn 1t, n0t th3 c)-(4r4ct3r5! T)-(3 4ctu4l f4nd0m y0u n00k munch3r!_

 

**== >You are now Homestuck; however you are not awake yet. This needs to change.**

“…” you remain unmoving as your lusus tries to wake you. You’re lusus is none other than Andrew Hussie the creator of the web comic you were made from. His actions are futile however even though they were very good tires at trying to awaken you.

You grumble in alterneian that you need five more minutes or else you wouldn’t be able to function the whole day. He leaves your side for now saying something about lazy ass half-trolls and needing to get up and ready for school. You just roll over and cover your head with the blanket all the way up to the tip of your horns.

**== >No really you need to wake up. Tumblr high is going to start soon and you promised your morail, Hetalia, that you would walk to school with him. **

‘Fine!’ you grumble angrily as you curse the world around you that it was too fucking early to start school, Gog you’ve even said something about culling someone if they piss you off today. However you know that you’re only saying that, you would not be able to cull anyone. Not with how scrawny and meek you look despite your candy corn horns and your sharp teeth and claws.

You’re really a push over and mainly bag on yourself for the things you never do even though you wanted to, you insult yourself and put yourself down daily that it barely affects you anymore. Or at least that’s what you say to yourself every night before you are forced to bed. Another thing about getting up early is because you still need to put on your grey paint so that you can look whole.

With a self hating sigh you stand up and stretch before you walk over to your pathetic closet which has nothing but SGRUB shirts in it. Annoyed already that the sunlight was filling your room you pull on the long sleeve shirt and started to grab the grey pants you hear the door opening.

“G-Gog, can’t you wait a few freaking minutes? I need to get my pants on!” you yell at the other for opening your door and start apologizing once you realized that it was your dear morail Hetalia. “Dude chill I’ve already seen you, plus we’re both boys so calm down.” Hetalia said chuckling a little.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that it was you! I’m such a horrible morail!” You cry out in despair as look at the other, tears already stinging your eyes as you try to seek forgiveness. “Whoa, bro calm down. It’s okay, you didn’t mean it!” He told you rushing to your side as tears start to fall from your eyes, and you’re thanking ever ancestor that you had yet to put on your grey paint.

“Shh.” The brown haired fandom soothed you and wiped away the tears. “Sorry.” You murmur again this time for getting lime tears on the others sleeve. “Hush its fine. I know you didn’t mean it.” Hetalia said softly and that made you stop crying. “I’m almost done. Just need the pants and makeup.” You say sniffing a little and pulled away from the other fandom. “I’ll help you with the makeup part.” Hetalia said smiling softly and turned around so that you could have some space to change.

“Came over a bit early, ne?” You asked the other chuckling nervously as you hurriedly put on your pants before tapping Hetalia on the shoulder, “Okay I’m good. Help with makeup now.” Hetalia smiled brightly and hugged you tightly before going over to the dresser that you had and grabbed the Ben Nye and sealant. “Sit down.” Hetalia said calmly walking back over to you. You do as he told you and sit on the bed. You’re still not sure what you did to gain such a good morail but you’re just happy that you have Hetalia now.

You stay still as your morail puts the makeup on you; your mind started drifting off to the terrible trio. It was made up of the Supernatural fandom, Doctor Who fandom, and the Sherlock fandom; though they go by SuperWhoLock most of the time when they are together. You would never tell them but you’ve watched all of their episodes and you at least liked the Doctor and Sherlock. You only bothered to watch SPN just to gain information on the so called demons that he is fond of calling you.

Doctor Who looks like they could understand you more but they just do not want to get to know you, and you honestly can’t blame them. Your update attacks are the worst and you know it. You scream, you yell, you cry, and you destroy things when you get an update. It’s the main reason as to why you’re bullied so much, no one can see past your updates. Honestly, you wish you were a better fandom; but you are the way you were made to be, crazy updates and all.

“There all done!” you hear Hetalia say causing you to snap back to reality. “Thanks.” You murmur softly, a light lime-green blush appearing on your now grey skin, the makeup usually hides it but you’re still embarrassed about what happened earlier and just now though about it. “Time to go.” Hetalia says and this causes you to move the useless stubs that you call legs. Even though they are normal in height, your legs are scrawny and extremely pale. You don’t mind it though because it just makes putting the paint on easier.

Shrugging that thought away you start to the door, opening it, and finally started on your way to school. However you pass a fleeting glance to your brother’s room, Problem Sleuth. Then you went on you merry way to Tumblr high, Hetalia close behind.

**== >Be Hetalia and you are currently thinking about the safety of your morail.**

Okay, so you are now Hetalia and you are really concerned with your morail. He freaked out this morning and he was so silent when you were putting the Ben Nye and sealant on that you were thinking that something must be wrong. Maybe you are just being paranoid, maybe not. Who knows? Homestuck wouldn’t tell you unless it was really important or unless you point it out.

So you just stay silent and continue walking to school, close behind your morail just in case.

==> **Be Supernatural**

== > **Warning you are not allowed to do this action**

**== >Oh shut up! You are now supernatural**

**== >Error: Not allowed.**  
  
==>Fine! You are now Homestuck once again.

Again? Of course your Homestuck, you’ve always been Homestuck. Unless you haven’t been…You stop that though as it would just confuse you even more than necessary. So instead you start thinking about school and how you should be there already.

You look around and notice Hetalia had stiffened slightly. “Hetalia? What’s wrong?” You ask your morail in hopes that it was nothing. “Don’t look now but its SPN.” Hetalia whispers to you and you immediately look towards the other direction, which was where the winged fandom was standing along with the other two; Sherlock and Doctor Who. You’re okay with the other two but they never seem to want to talk to you. With a sigh you try to go past them and into the building when you felt someone grab you.

“)-(3Y! L3T G0 0F M33!” You yell at the offender and end up punching them in the face. “Oomph, Damn demon your strength only proves that you are a demon.” The voice says and you realize that it was Supernatural. Uh-oh, you didn’t want this, really you didn’t. You look everywhere trying to find a way to abscond from the other. “Where do you think you’re going, Demon.” SPN asks you, his eyes darkening with anger. You almost whimper, now you’ve done it. You actually hit the other first and you’re going to pay for it, you know that. It’s like Gamzee going sober again; at least that’s what you think as the larger fandom closes in on you.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++  

                                                            _TBC_

Thank you for reading this far, I’ll try to write more soon. Till then, see you next time.


End file.
